It's a Beginning
by LadyAllyssa
Summary: Most love stories have to start somewhere. A glance from across a guild hall or the offer of a free dinner. Rated M. I don't own Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

**So I have been sitting on this story for a while, trying to find where I want to take it.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Fairytail or its characters.**

Orga Nanagear sat in the hall of Sabertooth, looking around watching his family celebrate. _Master_ Sting had deemed it necessary that once someone new joined the guild, the whole guild had to party for a week. It was day three and Orga was done. He finished his pint and raised his hand to Rufus indicating that he was leaving. He stepped out of the guild hearing the heavy wooden doors close behind him as he closed his eyes and felt the cold night air on his face. Breathing in the cool mountain air relaxed him, but tonight I smelt different. It had a tinge of wild strawberries. He loved strawberries but they didn't grow anywhere near Sabertooth. He opened his eyes, looking around to find the source of the delicious scent. Sitting on the edge of one of the boulder, golden strand were flowing in the breeze, the moonlight shone on her face and her eyes were closed. Clearly she was enjoying the night air like he was.

"Lucy Heartfilia" Orga's voice was low and rumbled in the chest.

Lucy's head spun around, her hand brushing stray hairs out of her face, when her brown eyes met his. Those eyes shone bright, like the stars above them. "Orga Nanagear" she smiled.

Orga returned her smiled, "And why is there a Fairy sitting outside the Tigers den?" Orga was no stranger to women, and Lucy was no stranger to Sabertooth. During the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Lucy would often visit. Sting would non-stop pester her to join but she would always politely refuse. However she was a stranger to Orga. They never spoke directly to each other, even when they would be sitting at the same table.

"I came to talk to Yukino" she signed "but I noticed the party so thought I would wait for her to come out".

"You'd be waiting a long time" he chuckling. His laugh caused a slight brush on the blondes face as she looked at him with confusion. "Our Master has ordered that no one leaves for a whole week while everyone celebrates the newest member of Sabertooth. We're only at day three, Kino's stuck in there for another four days at least".

Lucy let out a heavy sigh before narrowing her eyes at the giant man in front of her "and you got out, how?"

"Like he could stop me!" Orga let out a booming laugh.

The blonde stood, jumping from the boulder she was sitting on, landing right in front of the God Slayer. "Well, I best find the inn and see if they have a room for the next 4 days then" Lucy sighed heavily.

Orga face softened as he looked down at the small blonde in front of him. "Have you had dinner yet?" he asked softly. He watched her shake her head as he began to walk away from her "Come on, I know a great place…my treat".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews and everyone who are Following and have Favorite the story so far!**

 **Truly make me feel amazing.**

 **Another short part, but more coming soon :)**

The walk was longer then Lucy thought it would be. She watched as they walked passed restaurant after restaurant, even the inn. They didn't stop and Orga said nothing. She struggled slightly to keep up with his big strides as they left the town completely.

Not long after, they reached a small cottage and Orga opened the door for her "After you" he shirked down at her.

Lucy walked passed him, through the over sized wooden door. The house was small but the furniture was huge. She looked around, over the large lounge that could fit Orga and Laxus spooning closing on it, if they wanted too. The lounge looked onto a small fireplace, with a large flat screen lacrima hanging above. Shelves of DVD's and books lines all the walls, with very simple décor through out the whole room. Orga closed the door behind her as she spun around and glared at him "This is hardly a restaurant?" she placed her hands on her hips demanding an answer.

Orga half smirked at the blonde in front of him. "I never said I would take you to one" he walked past her. Her eyes never leaving his form, as he walked past the lounge into the kitchen. She followed him closely "Besides my cooking is way better then any of the restaurants is town."

"You could have at least let me check into the inn," she signed, sitting on one of the island stool.

His kitchen was quant too, beautiful wooden cabinets with a stone bench top. A double wall oven, over sized cook top and a massive fridge. The island was simple, beautiful stone. And so clean! The stools were once again over sizes. Clearly the man custom made the house for himself.

Lucy narrowed her eyes on Orga; he had ignored her statement about the inn and began to prep dinner. "Could I help?"

Orga stopped. He learned over the island, looking right into the blondes' eyes. "I'm good, but you could have a bath while you wait…if you like?" He watched as Lucy's frown got bigger, unsure of what he was implying "like everything in his house it's custom to me. As in it's massive" He watched her eyes begin to light up "Kino and Minerva are always using it, they say it's the best ever…" he trailed off as she jumped up and looked around "Second on the left" he pointed down the hall, chuckling. She was long gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for liking everything so far, it means so much. A bit longer chapter this time :)**

Lucy was in heaven, glorious bath heaven. Orga wasn't joking when he said it was massive, this bath would be massive for even him. Lucy had her eyes closed completely content with not ever moving when a soft knock come upon the door.

"Lucy, dinner will be ready soon. I've left you a shirt that you can change into; you can throw your other clothes into the washing machine." Lucy heard Orga's muffled voice through the door.

Lucy grumbled but got out of the bath, throwing a towel around her wet body. She poked her head out of the door and noticed a neatly folded shirt with a pair of black lacy panties on top with a small note. _'Princess…You always need clean panties…Have Fun'_.

"Virgo" Lucy grumbled. "Why she couldn't bring me normal clothes, as well as the panties." Lucy got changed and made her way back out to the kitchen.

Orga stopped instantly the moment Lucy entered. The women looked fantastic in his shirt. It slipped off one of her shoulders and fell to her knees, it was way to big on her but she looked amazing. Trying to hide his dark desires he cleared his throat "Um sorry I didn't have anything smaller. I'll have your clothes washed by morning"

"By morning?" Lucy glared "you expect me to walk back to the inn like this?"

"No" Orga chuckled "I expect you to stay here until you can talk with Kino."

Lucy frowned at Orga "This is your way of inviting me to stay, bribe me with food, an amazing bath and take my clothes hostage." She wasn't angry, she was just concerned. She didn't know much about the Lighting God Slayer; they had never really had the chance.

A soft smirk come over Orga face "Is it working?" He placed her plate in front of her "Roast pumpkin puree, pan seared Bara and steamed asparagus" he spoke softly as he placed a second much large plate next to her before taking a seat.

"Maybe. This looks amazing" Lucy slowly peeled the flesh of the fish back and took a bit, "oh and tastes amazing!" she moaned with delight. "So you have a spare room then?" Lucy asked getting back to the matter at hand.

"Nope."

"Then what, I'm meant to sleep on the couch?" She gasped taking another bite of the mouth-watering food.

"Nope."

Lucy placed down her fork, turned toward the large mage next to her. "You know you got a weird way of trying to get a woman into your bed."

"Lucy, I'm not trying to sleep with you. Oh though I wouldn't be against it" He smirked as she blushes slightly "I'm simply offering you the best option. I want you to stay here so I can get to know you better since we haven't had the opportunity before, and my couch although huge, is not comfortable to sleep on. Rufus can vouch for that. I don't snore and I don't move around much and like everything in this house my bed is also huge, more then enough room for two. And to make it clear I don't have women sleep in my bed." His eyes never left her the whole time he was talking.

Silence fell over the room as Lucy ponded on how to reply. He wanted to get to know her better; she had always wanted that too. She really had to talk to Yukino but hated the idea of wasting the jewel on a room at the inn for four days. The idea of sleeping comfortably for the four day despite having to sleep next to a man that she barely knew didn't seem so bad. Beside that bath, she could use it every day. One thing still got to her though. _'He said that he doesn't have women in his bed, what does that mean?'_ Lucy's thoughts continued to go crazy as she finished the rest of her meal. She stood up and collected Orga's plate, watching as his face turned confused "If I'm going to stay with you, I will clean up. Deal?"

Orga smiled at the blonde as she moved over and began to wash the dishes. "I'm going to have a shower. Make yourself at home, Lucy."

Once Orga had left and Lucy had finished the dishes, she walked around the living room, her finger trailing along the shelves of the DVDs. He had a big collection of musicals and music videos, action and even some rom-coms in there. After working out which ones she hadn't seen yet, she moved over to the books. There was fiction and non-fiction, mainly about music. There was a huge selection of books completely devoted to magic. Her eyes skimmed over the bindings noticing a lot about Dragon Slayers, Memory Magic and Territory Magic. Lucy knew he must have just wanted to know more about his guild mates, in his own weird way. Her eyes stopped on the books about Celestial Spirit Magic. Lucy noticed a few books that she had never seen before. She collected them up and made her way over to the couch getting as comfortable as she could and began to read. _'I wish I had my gale force glasses'._

Lucy wasn't sure how long she was reading for she had finished the first book and had moved to another and then another. She was now onto the fifth book when she noticed that Orga hadn't interrupted her. She looked up from her book and noticed the giant sitting right next to her on the couch "Shit, how long have you been there?" she exclaimed.

Orga looked up from his own book and began to laugh. "For about an hour now. You were so into the books, you didn't even notice me" he continued to laugh until a pout formed on Lucy's face. "Oh, Lucy, it's ok. I also didn't want to disturb you. You know you nose get this cute crinkle in it when you're focusing."

Lucy felt her cheek flush and he knew he could see it _'Arsehole has a smirk from ear to ear!_ ' She tried to hide it, and looked over at the clock on the wall. "It's getting late and I'm getting pretty tired." Lucy was blushing even more then before now.

"You asking me to take you to my bed, Lucy" Orga voice was dangerously low and the man knew what he was doing to her. He could hear her heartbeat faster ever time he teased her. He was beginning to really love teasing her.

Lucy just ignored the mage and began to put away all the books that she had gotten out. Watching in the corner of her eye as Orga placed his way as well. She silently watched as he turned all of the lights off and began to move down the hallway to the door all the way at the end. When they both entered, Orga turned on the lights. Lucy stopped, mouth wide open. His bed was massive, he said it was massive but it was really massive. "Holy, you were not kidding about the size of this thing, you could fit like easily five people in here and still have room." Lucy gasped watching Orga pull the covers back on one side of the bed. She began to move over to the opposite side "You've really haven't had anyone sleep in here?" Lucy questioned moving the covers back.

"Never"

They got into the bed, pulled the covers over themselves, turned and faced each other. "Why?" Lucy asked.

"Only let my friends and family stay over, or even into to my house. Now way are those dragons going to let Kino and Minvera sleep in my bed. And Rufus isn't really my type." Orga laughed softly.

"So what does that make me then?" Lucy began to yawn.

"Special" Orga whispered, watching Lucy smile back at him as her eyes began to close. He turned the lights off before one final whisper "Good night, Lucy Heartfilia"

"Good night, Orga Nanagear."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and interest in my story. :)**

Lucy began to stir, she was always a morning person but that still don't mean she liked to get out of bed. Groaning into her pillow she stretched out her whole body. She had had the best night sleep, The lighting God Slayer had made her feel so comfortable and welcomed, she almost forgot about all the issue she come here to discuss with Yukino. Almost. She opened her eyes expecting the find the sleeping Slayer next to her, but found it empty instead. She stretched her leg over to find that his side was completely cold _'Maybe he couldn't sleep with me in his bed'_ Lucy thought always went to the negative, the last thing she wanted to be was a burden on a 'friend' that was helping her. She made her way out of the bedroom, now expecting to find Orga on the couch. As she reached the living room she could smell bacon. She looked into the kitchen to see Orga bustle around.

"Good Morning, Sleepy Head" Orga said with his back turned to her.

"Morning." Damn slayer could sense her coming and she knew it "Smells really good" She said making her way over to the island "I love bacon" Lucy giggled. Lucy looked over Orga; he was in gym clothes and was sweaty as anything. His long green hair was tightly tied back into a high ponytail. "How long have you been up for?"

"Um…about two hours. I always get up early and go for a run around the town limits." Orga smiled.

"That would explain why you're so sweaty then," Lucy giggled as her eyes drift over Orga back, his muscle flexed with every movement he made.

"You don't like sweaty men?" Orga turned around and smirked at her.

"Only if I get sweaty with them" Lucy mumbled her eyes once again drifted over Orga's large frame.

"Good to know" Orga said softly before handing Lucy her plate of bacon and eggs.

Lucy eyed off her food and frowned. She looked up at a concerned Orga and pointed at the food. "I'm going to need more bacon then that!" Orga chuckled at Lucy. He moved two pieces from his mountain of bacon and added them to hers. Lucy watched his movements closely. Once he had finished move them over, Lucy looked Orga right in the eyes and frowned again, tinting her head slightly. Orga chuckled again and put two more pieces of bacon on her plate. "Better" Lucy said triumphantly. It only made Orga laugh more.

"How'd you sleep?" Orga asked. He had taken a seat next to Lucy and had begun to eat.

"Pretty good, your bed is really comfortable." Lucy replied. "What about you?"

"Real good." Orga smiled down at the blonde. "Was thinking we could go to the markets this morning, get some more food for the rest of the week. Pick what you wanted to eat and all that?" The blonde nodded a reply while her mouth was full of bacon "I've washed your clothes they should be dry soon."

"That's ok, I can just summon…" before Lucy could even finish a soft light filled the room and a pink haired maid appeared "Virgo" Lucy sighed.

"Princess, I have packed your clothes for the remainder of the week. As well as any other necessary items you might require," the Celestial Spirit grinned at her "Punishment Princess?"

"No. Thank you Virgo" Lucy sighed as the pink hair spirit when back to her world.

"So she could bring you clothes this whole time" Orga asked.

"Yep"

"Then why didn't she bring you any yesterday?" Orga smirked at the blonde that was still sporting his shirt.

"She did…Kinda" Lucy looked over at Orga. He had his brow raised staring right at her. "She brought me underwear" Lucy sighed.

Orga chuckled as a small blush comes over Lucy cheeks "Well I'm going to have a shower then we can head out. Now that you have clothes."

Lucy watched as Orga made his way down the hall and entered the bathroom; She followed after she finished cleaning up and entered the bedroom. Throwing the bag Virgo had left behind on the bed. She opened the bag and let out another big sigh "Darnnit Virgo!" Lucy looked through the bag; her loveable spirit had failed to pack any sleepwear and had only packed her most revealing clothing in her entire wardrobe. All her shirts were white and all her bras were black lace. She did have a mix of short denim shorts and mini pleated shirts. Lucy never wanted to hurt her spirits but right now she did want to hurt Virgo, just a little bit. She was just too scared to look in the toiletries bag. She would have to do that later. Lucy let it go and got changed quickly putting on her black lacy bra with matching panties, denim shorts and a tight white tank top and made her way out to meet Orga.

Orga had already finished his shower and had a light blue t-shirt on with black jeans; his hair was still damp from his shower. His eyes drifted to Lucy when she came out from the hallway and he had to stop himself from doing something he shouldn't. "Oh I like that spirit" Orga chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

Later in the afternoon, Lucy continued to read more books about her magic. Her focus was broken when she could hear an off tune hum coming from the kitchen. Orga had his sound pods on, the music blaring almost as loud as Laxus normally does. Lucy began to giggle has the humming got louder and a few words began to form. She completely lost it when he began to shake his hips and spin around. Once she had settled herself down, she opened her tear filled eyes to see the Lighting Slayer stare down at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you" she grinned.

Orga shook his head and moved to sit next to the blonde. "Don't worry about it. I know I'm bad" he chuckled "You know Kino has been over reading my books a lot lately. Are you both looking for something? I've read them all, maybe I could help?"

Lucy closed the book she was reading and let out a sign "It's fine" She brushed off "Don't worry about it".

But that's all Orga could do, was worry. Kino had done the same thing but had told him it wasn't her place to say. That meant it was something that Lucy was trying to find. "I know I'm not Kino, not as pretty" He winked "but I do have better ears, I'm very good at listening…if you wanted to talk". He watched as Lucy fiddled with her hands, her eyes looking everywhere else but at him. "Has it got something to do with Natsu?"

Lucy head spun around, confusing in her eyes "Why would you say that?"

"Well before Fairy Tail disbanded you smelt like him a lot! Then when you come to visit, his scent was gone and it didn't come back till Fairy Tail got back together, but even now the scent isn't as strong." Orga signed he didn't want to push her. Even though he felt like he was.

Lucy let out a sign "he has a little to do with it. You're right, we were together before Fairy Tail disbanded but then he just left, everyone just left" her eyes got darker and she stared down at her hands "for one whole year he was gone, and then he come back and acted like nothing had ever happened. Like he hadn't lost his father, like I hadn't lost…" she paused, "Like Tartaros never happened. But it did, it changed me, it changed everyone. But it didn't seem to change him. He's the same old stupid Natsu that I loved."

"Loved?" Orga asked "You don't love him anymore?"

"No, not like I used too." Lucy replied.

"And because he's the same old stupid Natsu, he doesn't get that?"

"Yeah, he come back and acted like nothing had changed. Still breaks into my house, sleeps in my bed. Eat all of my food. I've been asking all my guild mates to come over just so he doesn't try to kiss me." Lucy dropped her head into her hands "I still care about him, he's my best friend. I don't want to hurt him".

"It'll hurt him more if you keep being dishonest with him, the longer you wait, the longer you keep dodging him, the more pain he will feel. If he loves you, as your best friend, he will understand". Orga said smiling down at the blonde. "But something tells me you already know that, and that's not the only thing bothering you?"

Lucy shook her head "I…I can't" She whispered.

"Lucy" Orga rested his hand on the back of the blonde "You don't have to say anything to me" his hand drew circle along Lucy back, as she began to sob silently. "Why don't you go have a bath while I continue with dinner?"

 **Thanks as always everyone :) some good stuff coming soon**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy sat in the bath staring at the stream as it lifted off the surface of the water. She felt embarrassed that she had broke down in front of Orga like that. Even more of an idiot because he must had thought she was braking down because of Natsu. Sure one of her issue was because of Natsu but that wasn't the problem. Her mind began to wonder has she thought about how beautifully big this bath was, it was bigger then the one she had as a child. The one she used to summon Aquarius in. Tear fell down her eyes when she thought Aquarius might not even try to drown her if she summoned her in a bath like this. Lucy turned and reached for her keys, taking out Aquarius' broken key "Open the gate of the water maiden" she whispered softly. She sunk down, sinking under the water, completely submerging herself _'Open the gate of the water maiden'_ she thought, clenching the key to her chest. _'Open the gate of the water maiden'_ she chanted over and over again but nothing. She didn't come. No screaming spirit about how she had interrupted another date. How Lucy was a crybaby about everything. She missed her spirit, her friend so much.

Suddenly Lucy was ripped from the water "Lucy?! Lucy?! Are you ok?" Orga's panicked voice filled Lucy's ears as she throw her arms around him and began to cry even harder "I got you, I got you" he whispered into her ear.

After a while Lucy had stopped crying, her faced burned when she realised her position. Orga reacted first releasing her, turning in her arms facing away from her. He continued to hold onto her arms so she couldn't pull away. Keeping them wrapped around him. "I'm okay" Lucy smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

"You scared me," Orga whisper back. His eyes drifted to the shinning golden objected in her hand "Is that one of your keys?"

She flinched at his question; wanting to run, hide from telling him. But he was just so easy to talk too "Yeah" She opened her hand so he could see the key properly "It's Aquarius"

"The Water Maiden…Why is it broken?" Orga asked, feeling her flinch again "Lucy you don't have too…"

"Its' ok" She cut him off "I want you to know" She took a deep breath "during Tartaros some spell come over everyone, trapping everyone but the demons…and me. I had to fight them on my own" she relaxed a little when she felt Orga fingers link with hers over her broken key. "I summoned three of my spirits, Loke, Virgo and…Aquarius. But it wasn't enough. I wasn't enough. I wasn't strong enough. I was losing. Then…" She sniffed holding back her tears "Aquarius told me to summon the King".

"The Celestial Spirit King?" Orga's voice was low, soft and calming to Lucy.

"Yeah…but to do that…I…I had to sacrifice her" Lucy could no longer hold back her tears, they came streaming down her face, she could feel Orga's hand tighten around hers as she let everything out "The King broke the spell and everyone was free. To save all of my nakuma, I gave up my first friend…and then after the battle…everyone left".

Orga's could feel his shirt getting wetting from Lucy's tears. He knew the battle was a hard one, Sting and Rogue had come back…different after it. Every time he saw the blonde come into Sabertooth she was happy, smiling and laughing but every now and then he would see a sad dark look in her eyes, when she thought no one was watching. He just assumed that it was because of Natsu; well part of it was Natsu.

"And now they are all back and you don't know what to tell them?" Orga asked.

Feeling Lucy nod up against his back. "Mainly Natsu?" She nodded again. "Lucy, you need to tell him. It will only continue to hurt you more if you don't." he released her hand and removed the broken key from her hand. "Is that why you and Kino are reading so much about your magic? Trying to find a way to get her back?" another nod fell onto his back. "I'm sorry Lucy, but I've read all of them and they don't say anything about broken keys. But that doesn't mean there isn't a book that does. Just means I don't have it" He felt her giggle at little on his back "Hey, get out of this bath and get dressed before you get all wrinkly, I've got a surprise for dinner". He carefully placed Aquarius' key back in Lucy's hand, gently he kissed the back of her hand and walked out the door, without turning around.

 **AN: This was a little emotional for me to write. Hope you all like it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: It was brought to my attention that I repeated a chapter and I promised you two :) Would love to hear from you all where you would like to see these two go?** **Thanks again to all the reviews, favs and follows**

After a while Lucy came out of the bathroom wearing Orga's shirt from the night before. She paused in the doorway when he turned to look at her "Um, Virgo didn't bring me anything else. I hope it's ok if I still wear it?" She whispered, feeling her face heat up.

A soft smile come upon Orga's face, as he slowly looked her over. "Fine by me. But you need to put your shoes on".

After Lucy had put her shoes on she followed Orga out his back door; she look around to see a massive gazebo attached off the side of a pool. "How have I been here for a whole day and not known you have a pool?" Lucy asked.

"You were too busy reading" Orga chuckled. "Just another reason my guild mates are always over at my house".

They continued to walk passed the pool, passed the small veggie garden, till they hit a small cliff face. "We have to climb that don't we?" she signed.

"It's not that high" Orga chuckled "And I promise it will be worth it".

He was right it wasn't a very big cliff, but it was a little steep. Lucy almost lost her footing a few time, just to have Orga brace her with his arm around her waist. He stayed with her the whole time, making sure he wasn't looking up or down the shirt she was wearing. Once they had reached the top, Lucy gasped. It was beautiful. A green open meadow with fireflies buzzing around and in the middle was a picnic basket and a mat and some rugs. Lucy hesitantly took her eyes off the beauty and looked up at Orga has he was smiling down at her. "This is amazing, how did you get everything up here so fast?"

"You think Lighting Boy is the only one who came teleport?" He chuckled.

"Then why did I have to climb that cliff?" Lucy exclaimed.

"It was more fun," he laughed, watching Lucy pout "And that's what life is, working hard for something beautiful, it's worth it, right?"

After a small dinner that was eaten is silence, Lucy packed the basket back up. She watched Orga lie his massive form down on the mat, legs hanging well over into the grass. She grabbed one of the spare rugs and placed on over her own legs and lied down next to him. The night sky was clear with no clouds in the sky and she could see more stars then she could see from her roof at home.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about these stars? Who am I looking at?" He pointed up, bringing his head closer to hers.

Lucy took a deep breath "Aquarius" she whispered.

Orga froze; bring his hand back down to hold hers. He felt her flinch slightly from his sudden touch but slowly she linked her fingers with his. "Will you tell me about her?"

"She was mean," Lucy giggled. "She was always calling me a brat and a cry baby. Saying I was nowhere near as good as my mother. Every time I summoned her she would try to drown me, and yell at me if I summoned her out of something that she wasn't happy with. Which was everything! She complained that I always interrupted her dates and that I never went on any" She took in a deep breath "But I know she loved me. She always came when I summoned her, even if it was to have a bath together. She would love your bath Orga, I know she would".

Lucy continued to tell Orga story after story about all of her spirits, some sad but mostly happy. Orga listened to everything she said, asking the odd question. Long into the night, the stories continued. For a brief moment, they just watched the stars. Suddenly Orga felt Lucy head knock against his. Her breathing deepened. "Lucy?" He whispered. With his free hand he grabbed a few extra rugs and pulled her closer to him. Letting sleep claim him too.


End file.
